


After the Fight

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4.11, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt 1: Aftermath of 4.11<br/>prompt 2: Mickey and Ian getting into bed after the fight in 4.11</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I got 2 requests asking the same/similar thing so I made it around 10 sentences instead.

Mickey walks into Ian’s bedroom, drying his hair with a towel, eyeing a now clean Ian sitting on the bed. 

"How your ribs feeling?" Mickey asks taking a spot next to Ian.

"The hot water helped a lot" Ian says smiling at Mickey and after a minute adding "I can’t believe you really did it", shaking his head.

"Yeah well…" Mickey takes a breath, "I…uh…couldn’t loose you again. Barely made it the first time I don’t even know what I’d do if you-" Mickey is cut off as Ian places a tender kiss on his lips.

Ian pulls away from the kiss, “I missed you too…you know just in case you weren’t aware” Ian smiled. 

Mickey laughs, “well shit I’m really glad it wasn’t one sided, Gallagher” 

"I really wish I could ‘give it to you good and hard’ right now to celebrate but well.." Ian says motioning to his ribs.

"Nah man don’t worry about it…we can just lay here"

"Are you asking me to cuddle?"

"You got a fucking problem with cuddling?" Mickey asks in his typical tough guy tone.

 “Not at all,” Ian laughs “come here little spoon” he pats next to him on the bed, laying down as Mickey shakes his head, smiling but moves next to where Ian lay.


End file.
